Explosions
by Illuminastro
Summary: One Clan, four personalities. Warrior. Healer. Dreamer. Hunter. One loose, ragged law they cling onto. But Ashkit, the chosen one to calm the embers. She is the only thing that holds hope for EmberClan.
1. Chapter 1

**New idea, new book, new whatever there is in fanfiction works. **

**YAY! I wanna start some stuff with this, like random question, and feel free to suggest any cats. At the end of the chapter, I'll tell you what ctas I need. **

**Here ya go...**

A ray of moonlight shone on trees, making the leafs pale silver.

"Duskheart! Kitters! Brambleflower is kitting!" A silver tom, streaked with blue pelted den to den.

"Stoneberry!" A cream tom, flanked by two other cats gasped when Stoneberry returned to the dreamer's den.

"She is kitting for StarClan's sake! Move your tails!" The tom hissed.

"Icemoon and Grayleaf are out getting raspberry and borage leaves." A brown she cat reported.

The second, a black tom, hurried over to Brambleflower and sat beside her, placing one paw on her stomach. "Brambleflower, when the kits are coming, you have to push. Here, I'll get you a stick to bite on."

"I know, Nightbreeze!" The queen growled. "Just get them _out!_"

"Always a warrior that one, I don't know why she's a dreamer." Mossfern, the brown she cat, muttered, while Nightbreeze let out a low growl.

They were interrupted by a screech from Brambleflower. That heartbeat, Icemoon pelted into to the den, mouth stuffed with leaves, and a few heart-beats later Grayleaf stumbled in behind her.

"Here." They both dropped the leaves down, separating them into piles. 

"StarClan!" A snarl cut off the small whispering of the healers, and a small object slithered onto the moss. 

"Already?" Duskheart exclaimed while Mossfern rushed over to the tiny bundle of wet fluff.

All the cats turned to Brambleflower, eyes expectant and prepared.

"Don't stare at me! You look like a badger who hasn't eaten all season!" Brambleflower hissed.

"It's OK," Duskheart, her mate, shuffled over to her, looking overwhelmed. "It'll be alright." 

"You think I don't know that-" The queen was cut short by a scream of agony, and another kit tumbled out, and Grayleaf went over to it.

"Great StarClan, is it always like this!" Brambleflower snarled as a third kit arrived.

"That's it." Stoneberry ignored her question, Icemoon muttering to Nightbreeze about young queens and their illusions.

As they were leaving the den, another screech erupted from Brambleflower. "You stupid healer!" A fourth kit lay in front of her, and Duskheart crouched over his last newborn.

Stoneberry rolled his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, dear. Every queen feels the same thing, don't worry at all." Specklefrost, another queen assured the fuming queen.

Duskheart slipped back into the den, laying down a squirrel.

"Let's name them." Brambleflower panted, trying to appear calm.

Her mate purred and licked her fondly on the ear, settling down beside her.

"The cream and blue she cat, you could name her Dustkit." Duskheart suggested.

"OK. The blue tom can be called Ripplekit." Brambleflower mewed, for the first time that night, her tone filled with nothing but love.

"And... The Smokey gray she cat.. She could be.." Duskheart murmured.

Lionkit, a small golden tom, bounded up to the small kit. "What about Ashkit?"

"Lionkit," Speklefrost, his mother drew her tail around him.

"No. I love it." Brambleflower glanced down at the kit.

"Dustkit, Ripplekit and Ashkit. Welcome to EmberClan, my sweets.."

**Um, let me check; *goes to word count* 547! Not bad, but not best. I promise the others will be longer.**

**OK, I need another name for a kit, (Lionkit's sister, please.) and a BUNCH of warrior names.**

**Question of the chapter: I know it says 'things' in the summary, but do you know why there is like 5 cats tending to a kitting queen? Hmm...?**

**Of course, I know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! I KNOW, RIGHT? SO SOON! (This is like 5 minutes after I posted the first chapter, lol)**

**Oh, wait, you can know I STARTED this chapter now, but I wanna wait for comments that include names so.. yeah..**

Ashkit tumbled over the draping reed, trying to pull her paw out without being glanced around and noticed that the whole pile had been messed up. A few cats were sitting near the edge of the clearing with unfriendly looks on their face. "Ashkit!" a hiss sounded behind her.

Startled, she whipped around to see Cloudblossom, a hissy old elder. "Stop getting in everyone's way!" The she cat snarled.

As Ashkit flinched away, Lionkit bounded up beside her. "Back off!" He hissed.

Cloudblossom's eyes were darker than the spots on her pelt. "Don't talk to me like that, you insolent, whipping, snapping, piece of fox dung!"

Lionkit drew his lips back in a snarl. "You leave her be."

In a strange mood shift, Cloudbloosom let out a faint purr, turning and padding away.

"What was that about?" Ashkit turned to Lionkit with a hiss. "I can fight my own battles!"

Her denmate looked startled. "I-I'm sorry.. I thought.." 

Ashkit narrowed her eyes, and Lionkit managed to burst out; "I hate that elder!"

She rolled her eyes, purring and gently pawing him. "Forget it." 

She padded away, trying to ignore the amused and knowing glances some other cats gave her. Ashkit headed over to an interesting looking part of the forest, an oak forest wrapped and tangled in endless amounts of ferns, flowers, roots, and much more.

"Hello?" she called. A shiver ran up her spine at the empty silence.

"Hi," A voice said behind her, but when she turned nothing, or nobody was there.

"Where are you? What are you?" She mewed.

"I'm a cat. I'm right in front of you." As the odd cat had said, she looked down from the sky to see a creamy she cat, with jagged silver stripes running through her pelt. Her lavender eyes sparkled.

"Wha-What's your name?" Ashkit frowned.

"I'm Dawnshadow. Dreamer." The she cat informed her. "I assume you're Ashkit, by the look of you?"

Ashkit nodded. Somehow, knowing this cat's name, she felt better.

"What is a dreamer?" she mewed.

"Your mother hasn't told you that story? I guess she will tonight, but i'll give you some information." Dawnshadow mewed.

"We are all one group, Clan, some might say. We are divided into four hearts, as called, based on our skills and personalities. The heart deputies, for there is no leader among us, decide which group, and your name at your final naming ceremony, depending how you did in training. You get to learn about all of the sections during training."

Dawnshadow tipped her head to one side. "That was more of a.. instructions info. Your mother will tell you the more detailed version, and the legend, of course."

"Thank you!" Ashkit murmured, her head swirling with thoughts and outbursts.

"Would you like a tour of the dreamers' territory?" Dawnshadow offered.

"Sure."

Dawnshadow led her around, showing her bushes and herbs, pointing out the twisted trees and sun filled landscapes that thereby made the dreamers' territory 'The most magnificent, glorious home there could be' When Ashkit knew many could say different.

At sunset, Dawnshadow sent her back home to the moor, where all the queens and kits nested, along with the warriors and when there were queens and kits around, a small band of healers, as Dawnshadow had said.

"Well, dear, I haven't seen you all day. How was your first day out?" Specklefrost greeted her when she arrived at home.

"Awesome! Dawnshadow showed me the_ whole _dreamers' territory!" Ashkit mewed gleefully.

"What about the other territories?" Her mother came over, delight shining in her eyes, for her offspring was already exploring their territory.

"I'll explore them along the days. Dustkit, Ripplekit and I have agreed to explore each one alone, so I'll know the whole territory, including all, of course, within two more days." Ashkit replied.

"Such formal speaking!" Specklefrost purred to Brambleberry.

"Well, they haven't come back yet. I hope they don't miss their evening meal, or-" Her mother was cut off by a hiss from Specklefrost. "You can't tell them!"

Ashkit felt a pang of curiousity in her belly, but she ignored it and went to visit some of the warriors she had met yesterday, calling a farewell as she padded away.

"Hey, Ashkit! Over here!" She turned to see Ravendawn sitting with Leafgorge, Rivertail and Maplemist.

"Hi!" She mewed as she padded over, sensing the awkwardness of a kit talking normally with warriors fade.

"So, did you see any territory today?" Rivertail asked.

"I saw the dreamers' territory." She replied cooly, trying to hide the pride that pounded from her.

They ended up in a friendly conversation about the 'sacred and powerful' dreamers, though they all knew that they were humble, wise, yet friendly, cheerful, and fierce in battle.

Ashkit saw Ripplekit padd in through the entrance, Dustkit trailing behind him, exhausted.

She bounded over to see her siblings. "Hey guys!" She mewed.

"Hey." Dustkit panted.

"What's wrong? I admit my paws hurt, but that's because it's our first time. " Ashkit mewed.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Her sister mewed.

"OK.." Ashkit mewed, padding away, pushing that pricking feeling away.

"Settle down, my sweets, I have something to tell you." Her mother soothed.

They all clambered into their nest, mewing and purring softly.

"What do you want to tell us?" Ripplekit murmured.

"I want to tell you an ancient legend, one that will stand beside you for the rest of your life." Her mother mewed.

"A long, long time ago there were two cats, Fire and Coal. The whole world was made of loners, no code or anything. But when all seemed dark they found the ray of hope. Together they started learning more advanced ways of healing, fighting, and hunting, and they allowed cats to join their "Group". Moons later, Ember was born to Fire and Coal. He found even more respectful and patient ways to be a "Proper" cat as called. But being in the group was as good as being in a badger's den. It was over-strict and critical." Brambleflower mewed softly to them. "Ember argued many nights and moons over this with his family. Finally, he was banished. Nowhere to go, he traveled all over, and in that time he met many cats- some strange ones."

"How?" Dustkit murmured, snuggling deeper into the sheep's wool.

"They had a code among them, but different, not for hunting or fighting or healing- for to dream. They believed every cat was led by the stars that circle in their head. They believed that dreams above all things would work in life. Ember studied their respectful, yet way full of freedom. With them he felt he could belong. And he did do very well, and was welcomed to be a senior "Dreamer" As they called it. But Ember knew that his heart felt different. Every night he would turn and tumble around in his nest."

"But, mother, how do you know this?" Ashkit asked.

"Oh, my lovelies, this is a tale passed on from many and many moons."

"Finally Ember decided that he would return to his place of birth. The dreamers were curious- and some hostile at first, but a wise old tom named Vracken stepped forward and declared an old saying; When a bird has to fly, it flies. Birds are the spirits of the winds. Without flying, birds may as well be mice. Each animal has it's own feature and personality. They must preserve it, not abandon it. Ember swore he would remember that the rest of his life. He set off, traveling back to his home. But for when he arrived, Gorge, an elderly old cat was found leading them, and it was told that his parents had died in a forest fire. For many moons Ember lived with the 'Clan', living in restlessness and sorrow. At last, when Gorge got caught in a bout of Green cough, he handed the leadership over to Ember. Ember tought the cats ways of proper respect-the real one- and ways of even better living. He shaped them into their four qualities, hunting, healing, fighting, and last he had a category of cats who were star-sighted. They often left on research and even meanless journeys. They had weird senses of peace racked in their minds. Out of honor and purpose, he called them dreamers. From this day we remember this tale, it's glory and point for us to even be living." Her mother finished.

"Wow.." All three of the kits murmured.

That night Ashkit's dreams illustrated the long-passed story their mother had told them. But most of all, dreamers and clouds filled with color and different plants swirled around the world of the Clan. She saw strange creatures, some even on two legs, prancing and mewing around her.

She dreamed.

**I'm meowy sorry! Took SO long, but I have 1,551 words! Celebrate!**

**Thanks Shoutfinder for reviewing :D**


End file.
